All is Fair in Love & War
by Get Bent
Summary: Edward I'm growing old. I'm going to leave you the throne soon. I have put family first. I will not have my boy sleeping around anymore to set a tone of hypocrisy to my words
1. Chapter 1

EPOV:

I leaned in and brushed my lips against her. She shuffled closer to me.

"Edward, sir!"

I growled and glared at my stupid servant. "I'm busy," I hissed.

The old man blushed. "I see that but it's your father. He is quite furious."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the pretty blonde. She was amazingly soft on the eyes. "Don't forget me, lovely butterfly." I murmured, seeming all romantic. She smiled at me all dreamy.

"Never, please don't forget me fair sir!" She sighed. I nodded and walked off with my man. Old Jerry here was a jumpy man.

"What was her name sir?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I don't know if that even came up," I laughed.

BPOV:

"Who's there?" I asked feeling jumpy. Father finally allowed me to accompany him on a journey and I was nervous about it. He led me to a foreign castle and he had forbidden me from inquiring where I was.

"Who are you?" I heard a quiet, lovely voice ask. It reminded me of very whipped chocolate. A beautiful young man walked in with an older man.

I curtsied out of the courtesy to both of them. The older man looked surprised and I quickly caught on to the rude edge in the young man's voice. The older man was obviously unaccustomed to manners.

"I'm Princess Bella Swan from the kingdom of Lambs." I introduced myself. The young man marched up the stairs to me.

"Why hello, Princess Beautiful," He whispered leaning in too close for comfort. My heart sped up and my head felt light. I took a step back and slightly shook my head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Prince Edward Cullen, welcome to the kingdom of the Lions." He smirked. Everyone seemed to get a real laugh of our kingdom's title but it was a military device in itself. Our army was the fiercest and the name was a bobby trap to lead on people to believe we were a place of peace.

I walked around Prince Edward. "So that's where I am." I walked to the older man whom looked like he wanted to melt into the ground. "What is your name, dear sir?"

"I uh-"He began to talk but Edward cut him off.

"He's a servant. No need to know his name," He brushed off lint of his arm bored as he said it. I shot him a glare.

"Continue dear sir, pardon Prince Cullen's rudeness," I said quietly to calm the shaking man.

"I'm Jerry George but call me Jerry, Princess. It is an honor to meet you madam," he bowed. I curtsied.

"Same from me to you," I smiled. Edward was gaping at us but quickly closed his mouth when I turned my gaze back to him.

"It is rather rude to mistreat a man who spends his time taking care of you," I scolded. He pursed his lips.

"They pay him to do it."

"Oh please, you think a person won't soften up to another after some time?" I replied simply. Edward had no response.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked instead. He sat on the banister of the stair. I had been greatly tempted to slide down it the whole time I had been here.

"I don't know. They simply left me here while my father went in to talk to your father I presume" I sighed. I traced the banister feeling bored. I wanted to return to my horse, Annabelle. She must be as restless as I was to be back on the move. I let out a big gust of air.

"You must be dying of boredom," He smiled widely. I nodded. He jumped off his improvised seat and took a step forward.

I took a step back knowing his plan. All my suitors seemed to have the mistaken idea I enjoyed kissing them on sight. It made Edward seem ruder considering he wasn't even a suitor. He put a hand on my waist and I cleverly spun so I was free of his raptures.

"Nice attempt," I laughed at him as the main doors opened. I quickly composed myself.

"Edward I've been calling you for an hour!" The man yelled. I winced and supposed it must be his father, King Carlisle. My father came over to stand by my side. He had a look of shame and pity.

"What happened?" I asked. He bowed his head.

"Bella, I came to ask for their alliance to go against James' kingdom."

I nodded anxiously. "Did you get it?"

"Yes but on a condition," he murmured. I took in a shaky breath knowing it was doing with me.

"What did you do father?"

EPOV:

"Edward you were out with the village's girls again?" Carlisle asked. He seemed too antsy to come off as angry.

"Yes sir," I replied. I walked over to the table of fruit and picked off some grapes. "So what was that meeting about?"

He jumped at the question and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, King Charles of Lamb was…He needed our alliance for a troublesome kingdom that seems to be near claiming open war on him."Carlisle's voice grew stronger and more firm. He was gaining nerve, I realized.

"Oh, why would he need our help? They have a strong army," I asked.

"The enemy seems ready to gain their own alliances and Charles isn't one to take chances." He shrugged. "Edward I agreed on a condition."

"Which was?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see a spark of anger and boldness in his eyes. He was pouncing for an attack.

"Edward I'm growing old. I'm going to leave you the throne soon. Our kingdom is set on morals and tradition. I have put family first as an example to the people I rule over. I will not have my boy sleeping around anymore to set a tone of hypocrisy to my words."

He stood up. "Edward, I asked for the hand of his daughter to be given to you."

I joked on a grape. I coughed for around five minutes before I looked up at him. "Are you mad? She's the most stuck up girl I've met," I yelled. He smiled.

"She's not stuck up. She's a lovely well mannered girl. She was raised to help not to be helped. She is your complete opposite, making me feel easier at her handling you."

"WHAT?"I turned back to the door. I could hear that it had been Bella who cried out what. She had apparently just gotten the news too.

"This isn't actually going to happen." I pleaded. He patted me on the back as he walked out. I fell down on the throne. "When is the wedding?"I cried out.

"In 3 days," he called back.

I ran out the room. "I'm out of here."

BPOV:

Edward ran away as soon as he found the news. His father sent out men to the forest to find him and I couldn't help but envy him. He had the thoughtlessness to run off.

The servitude, King, and Queen seemed sure of finding him though. They had proceeded to start measuring me for shoes and dress. The wedding would be held in the groom's home as tradition demanded.

I was asked about food, jewelry and music but my heart wasn't in it. I wasn't as lucky as my older sisters Alice and Rosalie. They had the chance to marry and choose their husbands.

I was being used to favor a war to our side. It was selfish of me to not want to help my father. With more benefits to our side, fewer lives would need to be sacrificed to protect our kingdom.

The more I thought about it the more Edward seemed selfish. I was pacing in my chamber when I finally grew sick of his immaturity. I dressed in my trousers and shirt.

Everyone gasped at the sight of me as I made my way to Annabelle.

"Bella what are you doing?" My father cried out as I saddled Annabelle up.

"Father you know I can find a needle in a haystack quicker than all of them. I'm going to go get Edward before he jeopardizes the alliance." I mounted Annabelle as she whinnied excitedly. Father nodded knowing I was right.

"Be careful and return by dawn tomorrow." He allowed. I nodded.

Annabelle whinnied questioningly. I laughed as she took off quickly into the forest. "That's right girl! We're on a quest!"

EPOV:

"Stupid Carlisle," I grumbled as I settled into the branches of the tree. Another soldier came close and it surprised me they were beginning to send such tiny men.

He paused and got off his horse. I gave a gasp when he took his helmet. Rich chocolate locks spilled out and down his backs. The closer I looked; I could see the faint trace of breasts that were hidden under the heavy clothing.

The girl kneeled and saw my footstep leading to the tree.

"Well that was easy." She sighed. It was Bella I thought. She suddenly looked up, directly at me. "Get off the tree Prince."

"You're strange!" I called out as I jumped off the branch onto the floor. She laughed as I came up to her.

"Thank you," She smiled. She seemed a lot more open and even more beautiful out here. Even with her sweat and man clothing she glowed. She patted her horse adoringly and led her to a close stream. I had situated myself where it would be easy to drink water.

"What makes you think I'll go back with you?" I asked.

She made sure the horse drank water before turning back to me. She pulled out a sword and walked over to me. "You're compromising my people by running away. I don't want your father retrieving his alliance because you want to be a runaway." She simply stated.

"I'm going to knock you out and tie you to my horse. I will drag you back." She threatened. "Or you can simply get on the horse and come by your own consent," She added with a teasing light.

I laughed. "Ha, I doubt you can use that sword."

She smiled and began to maneuver the sword expertly. She cut off the branch off and tree and twirled around back to me. She pointed it at my neck. Instead of fear, I experienced sense of sensuality to such a strong feisty woman.

I gently lifted the sword and put it away from me. She pulled it back into its place.

"What is it going to be, Prince?" She asked. I mauled it over in my head. I shrugged and decided to consent.

Even if she couldn't tie me down, all she had to do was come back with cavalry and they sure could do it.

"Fine," I pouted as she mounted her horse. Her horse was a deep unstoppable black with no other dash of color on it.

"Well go on and mount," She ordered patting the spot behind her. I grumbled as I fitted myself against. I immediately grew aware of the danger in the position. Every move of the horse rubbed me against her, and after her sword show, I was vulnerable.

She looked off into the darkness and we could both see the bleeding red tips of the rising sun. "We have to hurry" She said into her horse's ear.

"Are you talking to your whoa!" I screamed as the horse shot forward through the forest.

"Yes I talk to Annabelle," she called back. "Hold on!" She said as the horse sped faster. The horse galloping did me no good, but it felt good.

I was climaxing as we went forward and could see the end of the forest and the beginning of the village. She went through the edges of the forest and I was praying I didn't cum into my pants.

We reached the kingdom and everyone gaped at us. A girl found me in a night when a whole cavalry couldn't find me in three days.

She went to the kings. Carlisle and Charles looked like their faces wanted to break at how big their smile was.

Charles looked filthy proud of his daughter. Carlisle looked smug and when he met my eyes.

"She's perfect for him," Carlisle chided as she got off the horse.

"I'm going to take Annabelle to take to the stalls," Bella said looking at me pointedly to get off. Annabelle however began to walk forward before I could make an excuse for me to not get off. I was obviously aroused and I was not going to flash that to my father or….*cringe*father in law.

Annabelle seemed to understand as she covered my crotch from Bella when I got off. Bella looked at us peculiarly.

"Alright, you two are hiding something and I'm too exhausted to care." She murmured.

"I'll dismount Annabelle while you take off to sleep." I promised. She turned to Annabelle and the horse nudged her.

Bella laughed. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone." She walked off. Both I and Annabelle stood till we heard no more steps anywhere near us.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I owe you five hundred sugar cubes," I chuckled. She whinnied in an almost laughing way. I rubbed her gently as she lay down.

I unsaddled her quickly so she could get to resting. After feeding her hay and sugar cubes, I gave her some water. She automatically closed her eyes when she finished lapping the water.

"Poor thing," I thought. My arousal had faded and I made my way to the castle. I was going to go drop dead in a bed for the first time in days but I was hoisted into a room and fitted for a groom's clothes.

BPOV:

I threw off all my clothes and fell asleep naked in my bed. After soothing sleep I awoke at night. I realized my mistake to have thrown off my sleep schedule. I let out a frustrated growl to have complicated things to myself.

I forced myself to lie in bed for the 3 hours till sleep did return.

"Madam" I heard a call from outside my chamber doors. I rolled and moaned at how sore my body was. I had been immobile for far too long. I sighed at the cracking signs of dawn outside.

"I'm going," I replied standing up. I looked around for a gown to wear.

"I don't have time for this!" I heard Edward's voice cry out as he burst into my room. He didn't see me freeze as he locked the door before looking at me.

"Bella I-"He froze as he stared at me. His mouth fell open with a pop. I blushed.

"Don't look!" I cried out as I threw myself down to cover myself. He finally turned.

"I am so- I'm sorry, I had no idea." He stammered continually as I pulled on my gown. I grabbed a comb and lazily raked my hair back out of my eyes.

"Okay now you can turn," I allowed. He looked back but kept his eyes on the floor. "At least only you saw," I sighed.

"I can't believe…."

"Prince Stop"

"I just…."

"Prince don't say it"

"Saw you…"

"Prince I will kill you if you finish the sentence-"

"NAKED!" He burst out laughing as I lamely blushed furiously. "I just saw Princess Bella of Lamb naked before our wedding. It is a lovely cherry on top," he chuckled.

I grew so angry tears began to fill my eyes. Not only was I angry but I was so ashamed. I recognized my body's imperfections and having been so exposed in front of his flawless self.

"Wait, are you-"Edward stopped short. "I'm sorry, don't…don't cry. I was teasing to make the mood…less uncomfortable. Quite frankly, I'm still stunned. You have a beautiful body, I mean- That was completely uncalled for to be said. Excuse me, I meant to say it was an accident to see you…it's not like I wanted to see you naked.  
I mean I did but it was wrong for me to do so. Not that by wanting to see you naked you arouse me. Well you do but-"

He turned red as I reached over and put my hand over his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you for the compliments, but you need to relax," I laughed. I had almost forgotten about the situation.

"What were here to complain about?" I sighed as I made my bed. He however threw himself on it.

"I have just been measured into a groom's clothing. I refuse to marry so young." He grunted. I glared at him and tried to push him off.

"You…are….twenty…eight years….old!" I yelled as I finally pushed him overboard. He yelped as he hit the cold floor.

"I'm young" he resented. I returned to making my bed.

"I'm seventeen; if anyone must be young it is me." I sighed tucking a strand of hair behind me. I finally finished the bed and turned to him. He had fallen quiet.

"You're seventeen?" He asked.

I nodded, slowly. "Yes Prince."

"Stop calling me Prince. I told you my name was Edward. You act so mature for your age, why?" he asked as he threw himself back on my bed. I decided to join him.

We were lying side by side as I told him my childhood story.

"When I was born my mother had many complications. The birth process was long and wearisome. My mother was dying slowly for the next 3 days after she had me. She never let me from her sight and had me in her arms the whole time.  
After her burial my father returned from his war against an old enemy. That battle had been the one to dub us the best. It was success amidst tragedy. I spent much time raised by my father's mother. She despised me and made me work with the cooks.  
My father sent her away for cruelty and raised me. Being raised by my father made me an excellent horse rider, archer, swords handler, and scouter," She smiled brightly. "I miss my mother, but I have my father and I could ask for no more. And God allowed me three days with her, a true blessing."

He was silent at my story. "You're very…strong to have been through that and be smiling." He choked.

I shrugged. "I did what I had to. Grudges and sadness are simply burdens."

He turned his head to look at me. I looked at him too. His eyes were dazzling up close. I watched as they turned a grass green to a dark emerald. It was insanely attractive. He scooted closer and I did as well.

"Princess Bella Swan…" He murmured. He tilted his lips forward and I was trapped under his dark eyes' spell. He was too beautiful. My heart was so elated and beating so fast I feared it would jump out of my chest and run laps around the grounds.

He tentatively pressed his lips against mine and the strangest feeling bursted. My head began to spin and I no longer felt my body.

I was suddenly floating and on fire. I gasped for air as he moved his lips against mine. He tangled his hands in my hair and roughly wrapped his hand around my waist. He pressed me against him.

I bit down on his lip and savored his gasp. I took it into my mouth and sucked. All this expertise seemed to have flowed from him to me…

I gripped at his hair and roughly ran my hands through it. He moaned and pressed harder against me. I was seeing stars…

Our tongues tangled and battled for dominance. He let me win and I savored his mouth effortlessly.

He separated and we both gasped for air.

"That was…" I trailed off for words.

"Amazing, incredible, let's do it again" he gasped as he kissed me again. I laughed and we did do it again.

EPOV:

I left Bella's room with messy hair and a changed mind. She was so amazing with her lips and with her words. I leaned against the wall and slid down. The servants stared at my flushed, excited face as they passed.

I licked my lips loving her taste. I sighed happily. I was dying to make her my wife already. I let out a wild laugh. I was so ready to keep on falling for the radical girl.

**So I decided that depending on the response to this one-shot that I would continue it. I have so many following ideas but I simply hope for a good response to my medieval one-shot. **

***Love it* *Shoot it* *Eh so and so* *NEED A NEW UPDATE***

**Review either of the above and I promise that with 10 reviews or close to that I will hit a new chapter**

**If you don't review then…: P you!**

**Lol JK, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is a Battlefield

Ch.2: Love is a Battlefield

**EPOV:**

"Prince Edward, why are you so jumpy?" King Charles studied me suspiciously. I hadn't realized I had kissed Princess Bella till I dreamed about it last night. I hadn't realized every man part on me would be cut off if her father found out.

Bella snickered slash snorted into her soup at the question. Charles turned to her annoyed.

"You two are hiding something" He demanded. I jumped and shook my head repeatedly.

"No sir," I muttered. Bella laughed.

"Father, take a breath." She stood up and reached over to kiss his forehead. "Please excuse me, I'm off to sleep," she sighed. We met eyes and I could almost feel our hearts flutter together. Tomorrow was the wedding.

"Good Night, Prince Edward," She curtsied. I smiled in response.

"Bella I-"

There was a loud clang and dust flooded into the room. My mother, Esme, screamed and covered her head. She ran out the room as Carlisle ran out.

"Sir they are attacking the castle!" A squire ran in, pale as bone. I ran to Bella and instinctively wrapped my arms around her and held her protectively.

"Bella you need to go to the deck!" I yelled. She shook her head and I could see a fire brewing in her eyes.

"No, I want to help!" She pushed against me trying to follow the rushing knights and squires. I clung to her desperately. Now was not the time to see Bella be brave. I couldn't take the chance of losing her.

I threw her over my shoulder and rushed up the flight of stairs.

"Edward, put me down!"She yelled punching my back. I winced but pursued. I sprinted the whole way and felt like I could go on for miles. I wanted her far as possible from here.

I set her on her feet and forced her to look into my eyes. "Bella, I love you. Don't put yourself in danger, for me." I begged. Her eyes softened and she wrapped her arms and pressed herself into a hard hug. She kissed me forcefully and a passion and love seared in between us.

"I love you too," She gasped. We looked out to the surrounding army. "Please take care of yourself and my father," She pleaded. I nodded and ran back down the stairs.

I yanked a running by page by his collar. He yelped and stopped.

"How could we have not seen so many of them?" I demanded. He paled more.

"Sir, please. They started to surround in the forest and set catapults and shooting from afar. They have been copying tactics of barbarians."He gasped for air. I let him go and he scampered away.

I ran to the armory room and readied quickly. I had Bella on my mind. Those twits would not reach the deck.

"Over my dead body," I muttered as I set on my helmet. I ran out to the stables and ignored the whinnies of Annabelle.

"Sorry girl, Bella loves you too much for me to put you in risk," I yelled as I mounted my white steed. She kicked furiously in protest.

"I'm sorry," I repeated frustrated. There was so much in stake. I galloped off to the assembled knights.

"Today we fight as one against the enemy!" Charles yelled, encouraged. I stopped next to him and readied myself. "CHARGE!" He bellowed and everyone went forward.

The collision was horrid. The colors blurred around me and I only saw faces. I swung my knife and cut through bodies. I kept an eye out for me and the king.

He slashed expertly and murdered without a batted lash.

I remembered Bella was watching and felt my skin prickle at her being slightly visible to them. We fought for hours and there seemed to be only more coming.

I looked up and saw James begin to charge near the king. I was about to dig my heel's into my steed's side, I think they called him Pearl, but he took off automatically. I knocked James' off course as I cut him off.

"Back off! Call off your men!" I shouted at him. He steadied his nervous horse and glared at me.

"Today is your last!" He screamed and lunged forward. I tilted my sword repeatedly to block his. He grunted. He suddenly swung left (my weak side) and let the hilt fall onto my shoulder. I felt my arm fall from its socket.

I ignored the pain that made my head spin. Bella, Bella, Bella….

I held my sword over my head with one hand and let it fall to his head. I watched as he slowly fell from his horse. The blow would've caused him illness but I could hear his neck snap as he fell incorrectly.

There was utter silence as everyone froze at the sight of the fallen man. I quickly turned and relief flooded my body as Charles stood safe with only scratches and bruises. My head span faster and I fell forward onto my horse's neck. I weaved my fingers into the mane and held on.

The horse whinnied and trotted slowly back to the castle. Everything blurred to where the blue of the sky tangled with the green of the grass.

"Retreat! Flee!" I heard voices yell. My ears were flooded with the sound of distant hooves and footsteps.

"Edward!" I heard a beautiful voice call out and I saw a streak of black below a figure.

"Bella" I murmured quietly. Blackness took over everything effortlessly.

**BPOV:**

My heart cried as he barely dived from another swing. He stuck in his knife and pulled it out smoothly. I had misjudged Edward as a bad swordsman.

My father swung effortlessly and killed like the warrior he was. I prayed to my mother's angel. I prayed she would shield him from harm.

Almost at the exact moment, I watched James lunge forward towards my father's unprotected back. My eyes lost focus and a deep rage took over me. I wanted to tear him apart, to kill him for being near my father.

Edward suddenly came into view and he cut off James. James' horse almost fell at how suddenly he appeared. Edward yelled something to him and James responded aggressively.

They began to swing swords. Father tried to step in but he was cut off by three men.

I scowled at them but returned my gaze to Edward. James suddenly swung left and let his sword land heavily on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward," I cried out. His arm hung limp on his side. It had fallen from the socket, I realized. My head spun to imagine the pain he must be feeling. Edward suddenly raised his sword overhead and let it fall on James. I cherished his fall to death.

Edward suddenly fell forward onto his horse and I feared he might meet the same fall James did. I ran down the flight of stairs and shoved past the guards. I mounted Annabelle and went as fast as I could to him.

I could see his eyes roll back into his head.

"Edward," I screamed desperately. He suddenly closed his eyes and my heart stopped. I grabbed his horse and guided them to the castle. The men carried Edward off and into the room.

"A curator, please," I begged. Everyone rushed to bring him in and he smiled when he saw Edward.

"Don't worry," He sighed relieved. "His arm fell from his socket but it can be put back in. There are no cuts on him, so there is no true reason to worry."

I sighed and my knees gave out. I was so happy I thought. I closed my eyes and jumped as someone shook me. It was Carlisle.

He had rushed cavalry to take out the catapults.

"Princess Bella, my son, where is he?" he demanded.

"He's fine, his arm was harmed in battle but the curator said it could be put back in place," I sighed. Carlisle fell to his knees next to me.

"Thank you God," He sighed. I looked up at him with great guilt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He jumped.

"For what" He asked.

"For bring this to your home. I didn't think that they would attack here," I murmured. Carlisle chuckled.

"Princess Bella-"

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella," he said with a smile, "it is alright. I apologize for having forced you two into matrimony. You may choose to not do so."He allowed.

I looked down and felt my heart stop. Edward was so great, so perfect. My heart fell into a deep fear of him choosing to back out.

"If Edward will have it, I will marry him," I whispered. Carlisle nodded understandingly.

"If Edward has the slightest of intelligence, he'll choose you" he smiled. Charlie rushed into the room.

"Thank God, Bella you're alright," He hugged me. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm so happy you're alright," I sighed into his shoulder.

"It would take more than these cowards to take me out," He grunted. I laughed. Tears fell down my shoulder from relief and new found stress.

Edward might not choose me.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go help," I lied. I ran out to my horse and went to hide in the forest.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys really blew that shit up, you are all SOOOO awesome **

**: D**

**Please, pretty please review. And once again anything close to 10 reviews or more *wink wink* is going to win you guys a new update. **

**-Note, this isn't going to be very long so…it's sweet and to the point. **


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Romance

Ch. 3: Bloody Romance

**BPOV:**

I snuggled deeper into Annabelle trying to keep warm. For an autumn night, I hadn't been prepared. I sighed unhappily knowing that be now I could've been his wife.

By now I would've been all his: emotionally, religiously, spiritually, _physically…._

Oh how I craved his skin, his breath, his touch, his all…

I bit down on my lip and cried into Annabelle.

**EPOV:**

I groggily opened my eyes. Everything spun out of focus and came back in so sharply I felt a wave of nausea. I groaned and shifted painfully.

My arm hurt horridly but that would wait.

"Bella?" I murmured, my voice was rough and thick with such slumber. I heard someone clear their throat nervously and then a shifting of feet.

"Son, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked quietly. I glared up at him.

"Where's Bella? I need to talk to her! Is she okay? Was she hurt?"I asked panicking. I looked around the empty room.

I wasn't a snob. I can't predict Bella's actions but…I was so sure that when I woke up she would be there, worried for me.

I looked up at my father. "Where is she?" I demanded.

He looked away and I heard a distant cry of a man. It sounded like King Charles's sob.

"Bella ran to the forest after…after I told her something. And then, she was kidnapped by some of the left over men of James's army. Apparently he had been lying the whole time. He wasn't the king. He was the prince and his father was in hiding. His father found out about James' death and…He's furious."

I shot straight up. "We have to go find her." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Damn why was she in the forest to begin with?" I asked rhetorically. My father looked away.

"Well, I told her that you two could decide on your own if you could marry. She seemed to doubt the chances of you wanting to marry her." He frowned. "I don't see how. It is obvious how enraptured she has you." He said, with a strange look down at me; like if he was seeing me in a new light. "You're braver, stronger, and less rebellious these past days."

"Get me a horse and men," I said getting out of the bed. "I'm going to get Princess Bella home, even if it kills me." I hissed.

**BPOV:**

"Stupid, stupid me," I cursed and spat at the floor. One moment I was falling asleep into Annabelle's mane and then I was being dragged by my hair to a King I thought was dead.

The door opened and the walking corpse came in. I glared at Aro and, what a surprise, he brought James's sister, Jane.

Great, the whole family was here except him.

I twisted myself a step farther for each one they took closer and closed my hands into fists.

I shuddered when I bumped against the cold wall. Jane sneered at me angrily and Aro looked merely amused.

"You kill my son and believe you have the right to be so rude to us." Aro huffed as if though offended I put my elbows on the table or soiled his robe.

I rolled my eyes and kept my mouth hushed.

"Jane, do what you must so we can kill her and move on." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes father." Jane took out a long stick with whips attached to its end. My body trembled. She nodded to the guards and they grasped my dress and tore off the top part.

I gasped as they made me turn and set me on my knees. My head spun with nausea and a taste of blood built on my lips as I bit down hard on my lips.

I could suddenly feel her mouth my ears whispering, "Eye for an eye you bitch."

She took steps back and began to whip my back. All I could do was hope Edward was okay.

**EPOV:**

They slapped the man harder and he fell to the floor.

"Tell me where she is!" I yelled.

"Alright, follow this trail and you will see them in the distant right as you begin to hear rushes of the river.

They loaded him on the horse and we galloped quickly. The river wasn't hard to hear as we approached the rapid area of it. The water collided against the shore and rocks angrily.

My nerves shuddered but my body grew stiffer as we got closer as I prepared by pulling out my sword. The captured prisoner pointed out to the distant crackling fires.

"Prince!" One of my men pointed out in time to see Bella be dropped into the river. I gasped and dropped off my horse and ran.

I just ran as fast as I could. I ran like if nothing could stop me. I ran because Bella's life depended on it.

I ignored the angry calls and dodged the attempts to stop me as I dived into the lake. The water collided hard against my face.

It had as much pity for me as it did on the rocks and the shore. It had as much pity on me as on Bella. I struggled to swim deeper as Bella sank. She had attached to her feet a stone tied by rope.

Blood rose from her body and I glimpsed at the deep cuts in her back. They had whipped or stabbed her there; or both.

She looked up at me and I could just see it. I could see the life leaving. I could see her saying good bye. I swam faster and ignored my lungs.

I cut the rope with my knife and carried her limp body to the surface. I wanted her to respond. I wanted her to gasp for the air around her but she stayed limp and motionless in my body. I cried as I carried her body to shore. I sobbed over her body till dawn broke.

But she never came back. I mourned for years. My father left me 3 years later and as did Bella's. I let my mother's new husband keep control.

I was still mourning.

And now I sit on the brink between reality and insanity. I've been having visions of bright lights and wings. I'm going to go drown myself. I want to be back with Bella.

**A/N:**

**Ten reviews and you will get the epilogue. Hell yeah people, you can bet this ****isn't**** the ending! So hit the review button and give me reason to write. **

**:D The title was inspired by "Bloody Romance" by "Senses Fail"**


	4. Chapter 4: Steal My Heart Destiny Please

Ch. 4: Steal My Heart

_**Autumn of 2010**_

**BPOV:**

I sat on the edge of the pool and looked deep into it. Alice sometimes said I behaved like a cat about it. I hated water; I hated lakes, oceans, and rivers. I hated it.

When I was a little girl I had nightmares. I would drown while this beautiful boy panicked to take me out. I gasped angrily as Alice splashed me.

"Come on Bella get in!" She squealed happily. I shook my head and she sighed.

"Bella, I don't get how you can even manage to take showers." She climbed up the side ladders and slipped on her flip flops. I rolled my eyes.

"Chances of me drowning in a shower are slim enough for me to be okay with it." I sat up as she wrapped the towel around her.

She began to gush about having me this boy called Jasper. "Bella it's like it was written in the stars for us to meet. We have such a connection. It is insane!" She giggled excitedly.

I smiled, amused, by the thought of destiny.

I grabbed her goggles. They were her "lucky pair." She huffed as she jumped to get them out of my grip. I dried them as I slipped into my bag.

"Consider this my guarantee of you coming to my house for dinner. I refuse to be ditched by some destiny boy again." I called out as I walked back out to the chilly autumn air. I wrapped my trench coat tighter around me as I turned on the engine.

A loud slam in my window made me jump.

**EPOV:**

"Jasper, come on man!" Emmett bellowed irritated. I rolled my eyes as they began to scarf down the pizza.

"First to throw up loses!" I called out as I got my jacket. I needed a smoke.

"Whoop!" Emmett fist pumped in agreement and Jasper kept on throwing them down. I laughed as I got into the elevator and pressed the first floor button. I checked my pocket for a cigarette and pulled out the pack. The elevator paused at a floor.

A little girl walked in and glared at me. "Sir, you should live outside the pack" she scolded. I laughed.

"I know I'm on it." The doors opened and we walked out into the lobby. She walked over to the receptionist to try and sell a chocolate.

I suddenly recognized her as the Girl Scout who puppy-pouted me into buying 5 boxes of chocolate cookies. She was good.

I walked down the street with the cigarette already lit in my mouth.

I ran my eyes greedily over the hot brunette as she patted her pockets for her keys. She opened the door and suddenly a man burst by her window and slammed her windows.

She screamed in surprise as he pulled her out by her hair. I threw my cigarette and ran over.

The guy pulled out a gun and ran over her breasts. My stomach churned in disgust but she kept a firm, steady glare.

"Back off, creep" She growled. Right when I was behind the asshole she grabbed onto his shoulders and brought up her knee to his crotch. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

She grabbed his gun and put on the roof of her car. She reached into her car and pulled out a cell phone.

I looked at her in disbelief. Had she really just fought off some mugger?

"Are you okay?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Yes I'd like to report an assault on Water Creek Lane." She held up a finger to make me wait. I pulled out another cigarette and was about to smoke it when the bastard quietly began to pull out a knife.

He cut her leg and jumped up. She fell to the floor in pain.

I pinned the guy down. He stabbed the knife deep into my left arm. I tripped him and he face fell forward. The fall made him knock out. I sat up and leaned against the wall. I winced in pain.

I looked to my arm and saw the knife. My head spun out of focus.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. She was passed out cold. I reached to turn her over and gasped.

Now I wasn't a firm believer in love at first sight but when I saw her face I felt like if I had found the most important thing in the world. She was suddenly my life's goal reached. I was so happy to see her, like if I had lost her and now had her back.

Her rich chocolate locks rustled in the autumn air (worst time of the year) and her eyelids fluttered. I sighed at the sight of such a beauty. Her skirt suddenly flew up for a moment in time for me to see it all. And believe me, I loved seeing it.

"Am I bleeding?" She asked weakly. I looked into her deep chocolate eyes that penetrated down to my soul and struck my heart. Boy did I believe in love!

I ran my eyes down her long pale legs to the back of her leg. The gash was deep enough for some stitches. She closed her eyes as I noted the puddle of blood.

"Oh my God, is that a knife stuck in your arm?" She gasped sitting up on her elbows. I looked over to it and winced. I had forgotten about it from watching her.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it." I shook it off as casually as I could. We both turned to the asshole who mugged us.

"Creep," She hissed sitting up. She eyed my arm nervously. "Should we do something about that?" She asked.

"The cops should be here soon," I replied. "I'm sure they'll bring a doc." I muttered. I looked at her nervously. "I'm Edward Cullen, I live up there." I pointed to the building.

"Bella Swan," She smiled. "I live down in Brooklyn."

"You don't have an accent like you're from here." I muttered. She had a cleaner accent than my Boston one.

"Yeah I'm from Arizona." She sighed. "New York might've been a bad idea." She said eyeing the bad guy. "I'm used to lower crime rates."

"New York is great, you just need to have the police department on speed dial, a rape whistle, and some pepper spray never hurt," I joked. She laughed and the sound shocked me still.

"You have a beautiful laugh," I blurted out. She stopped surprised by the compliment. She suddenly blushed and shyly said thank you.

We could hear distant sirens and soon the cops turned the corner and stopped by us.

"Are you guys the callers?" The guy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What gave it away? The knife in my arm, her bleeding leg, or the knocked out thief?"

He glared. "Nice asshole, you'd be surprised by how many assaults I drove by getting here."

He reached into his car and pulled out a radio. "This is Officer Louis, we need an ambulance…"

I ignored the rest as I watched Jasper and Emmett walk out the building. They stopped short and ran to us.

"Dude, what happened?" They asked.

"This ass was mugging Bella," I shrugged. I regretted it as the knife bobbed up with the movement.

"Bella," Jasper turned to Bella.

"Hey Jasper," She waved weakly. "Fancy seeing you here…"

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"He's dating my best friend Alice."

I and Emmett burst out howling in laughter.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You're _that_ Bella? The one who spilled coffee over Jasper when he tried to shake your hand, the one who tripped on your way to the car, worst luck ever Bella," I chuckled. She blushed.

"Yes, that's me," She said annoyed. Emmett kneeled and looked at the cut on her leg.

"That looks gross and that knife looks sick. Can I take a picture of you two?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you do that?" She asked surprised.

"Emmett is a photographer. He takes photos for the New York Times." I muttered. Emmett ran to the building as a Lady Gaga ring tone came from Bella's phone.

"Hey Alice," She muttered as she answered it.

Alice asked her something.

"Actually I'm still outside the recreational center" Bella closed her eyes and leaned against the car.

"The floor is so cold," I muttered. We were still sitting on it. The cop came over and cuffed the mugger. He had been coming around and the officer dragged him to the patrol car.

"BELLA?" A voice cried out as a tiny little woman ran over to us. Her face was pale with worry.

"I got mugged, but I'm fine," Bella waved her hand uncomfortably. Alice sighed and tossed her head back.

"It could only happen to you Swan," She sighed.

The name Swan made me think of an army.

"Jasper," Alice cried surprised.

"Hey babe," He waved amused.

They began to make smooch faces. Emmett finally came down the stairs as the ambulance sirens began to sound closer.

"Smile," Emmett chuckled as we posed weakly for the photo.

"Would it be weird if I asked you out?" I asked.

She blushed as the ambulance guy picked her up onto the stretch and had me walk.

"It would," she smiled.

"That sucks." I sighed as we sat in the ambulance; they began to tend to us. "Too bad, do you want to go out for some food when we get discharged?"

She looked up at me with a new light in her eyes.

"You look really familiar. Like…"She trailed off uncertain.

"Like if we were hot lovers in another life?" I asked, half serious, half joking. She smiled but kept a grave face.

"Like that," She nodded. She winced as the guy bandaged her cut and announced that no stitches would be needed.

"Well, I have a thing for horse back riding," She smiled at me. "Do you want to come and hang out there?"

"I'd love to; I have a horse called Pearl up in a friend's ranch outside of town."

"My father has a ranch out of town," She said surprised.

"No way, are you Swan's kid?" I asked. "Charlie Swan," I gasped.

"Yeah!" She laughed.

"Feels like destiny," I chuckled. We met eyes and suddenly held out hands. She leaned into my good shoulder.

"It does."

**A/N **

**So this is the ending. It's kind of weird but I wanted a twisted happy/unhappy ending. **

**It'd be nice to hear you're opinions on this so review my last chapter of "ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR"**

**You guys are great, ****Happy Thanksgiving****. **


End file.
